


a fated encounter

by nigou (pumyra)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Unrequited Love, i love crack pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumyra/pseuds/nigou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—it’s a shame that they’re not meant to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. a fated encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —it’s a shame that they’re not meant to be. they could have been great together.

**title:** a fated encounter  
 **summary:**  —it’s a shame that they’re not meant to be.  
 **disclaimer:**  kuroko no basuke © tadatoshi fujimaki  
 **why:**  [because of](http://nigou.co.vu/post/46952176480/aaomine-morimomo)   
 **note:** crack pairings are the best, no?  
 **note2:**  this is a AU(-ish)!  ~~YOU KNOW WHY (because all the senpais are gone /crying)~~

 

* * *

He meets her on the court. It is a fated encounter and he tells her so. But, alas, it is not meant to be. She is on the opposing team’s side.

“Ah, Momoi-chan, you look as radiant as ever! It is a pity that you fight for the enemy for we could have been great together!”

He kisses her hand in parting when Kasamatsu tells him to  get his ass to their bench and stop messing around. He sighs but does as his captain tells him to. He feels his heart warm a little when she gives him a smile. A smile from Momoi is a gift indeed. It is enough to make him forget that Aomine will make his team pay for it on the court.

He walks blissfully to the bench. Kasamatsu hits him over the head.

“Damn it! I told you to stop! Pay attention!”

“I can’t stop when there’s so much beauty. It makes my heart feel funny,” he sighs before getting serious, “Alright, I’ve decided.”

“What’s that- _ssu_?” Kise asks him, smiling widely.

“I’ve decided to play for Momoi-chan!”

This is his declaration of war.

Kasamatsu hits him over the head for it.

.

Unfortunately, they lose. Not by much but a loss is still a loss. Moriyama earns a sneer from Aomine,  _nice try_  it says.

He kisses Momoi on the cheek when he says good-bye. It is quick. The skin of her cheek feels soft against his lips. He likes the light blush that paints her cheeks when he pulls away. It warms his heart. It makes him smile.

He really does like her. She isn’t just another pretty face he wants to play for. He’s entirely serious when he tells her that he likes her. He is entirely serious about his intent to court her.

“Go out with me? After the season is over?”

She smiles sadly up at him.

He already knows she’ll say no. It doesn't hurt to try though.

“I’m sorry, Moriyama-san. But  I’m with—”

“Someone, yeah, I know. I thought I could convince you to leave him. You could do so much better. I’d treat you like a princess,” he grins, kissing her hand one last time.

He likes the tinkling sound of her laugh, a nice song in his ear.

“I’ll see you later, Momoi-chan.”

She smiles and waves to him as he leaves, “I’ll see you later,  _Yoshi_.”

She makes his heart beat faster.

It’s a shame that they’re not meant to be.

 

 

 

 

* * *

**endnote:**  oops. i tried.


	2. if she had said yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —he’ll try his very best because _moriyama yoshitaka_ doesn’t give up easily.

  
**title:**  if she had said yes (and if she wasn’t with someone)  
 **summary:**  —he’ll try his very best because _moriyama yoshitaka_ doesn’t give up easily.  
 **disclaimer:**  applied.  
 **note:**  crap. i think i’m getting emotionally invested in this pairing.

**(a/n):**  so yeah the title is pretty self-explanatory but this is what would have happened if satsuki wasn’t with someone and if she said yes.

* * *

_“Go out with me? After the season is over?”_

She smiles up at him. So sweet. So kind. Moriyama’s heart beats loudly in his ear. He almost doesn’t hear her answer.

“ _What?_ ”

Her smiles falters. He hadn’t meant for it to sound like that. It’s just that he had expected a different answer. He definitely hadn’t expected her to say—

“Yes. I’ll go out with you after the season is over.”

“Oh. I thought that—I mean Aomine is… _not_ your boyfriend?”

She blushes angrily, “N-no! He’s just a childhood friend!”

“Ah, Kise also said that Kuroko would be my competition. Are you dating him?”

“No. Tetsu-kun is…just a friend.”

He doesn’t like the sad smile she wears. He takes her hand and places it to his lips, smiling.

“Alright then, after the season is over, we’ll go on a date. I’ll call you. Is that fine?”

Aomine calls out to her to tell her that they’re leaving. She turns and nods. Her attention goes back to him. She nods happily in answer to his previous question before looking as if she’s remembered something important. She frowns prettily, “Wait. You don’t have my number, Moriyama-san.”

“I’ll get if from Kise.”

He kisses her hand again before letting her go.

She waves at him, a bright smile on her face, as she rushes to Aomine’s side. He lifts his hand in return. His insides feel warm, especially his heart.

He leaves too when Kasamatsu calls out to him.

He’s definitely looking forward to the end of the season for once.

.

> _Hello, Momoi-chan. It’s Moriyama. The season is over. This Sunday would you like to go to the aquarium?_ [SENDING…SENT!]

He smiles when she replies quickly.

> _Yes! I am free this Sunday. Where would you like to meet? (:_  [REPLY]

Where should he meet her? The train station? Yeah, that sounds good. Maybe he could go pick her up? No, that’s too soon. She’d think he’s being forward. He didn’t want her to walk alone though. Well, it would have to do. He’d make up for it somehow.

> _The train station. Is that alright?_  [SENDING…SENT!]

> _Yes, it’s alright. Does around 9:00AM sound fine?_ [REPLY]

> _Sounds great. I look forward to it and to seeing you after so long Momoi-chan._ [SENDING…SENT!]

> _I also look forward to it. See you Sunday. (:_  [REPLY]

> _See you Sunday._  [SENDING…SENT!]

He smiles and pockets his phone. Sunday can not come sooner.

.

He is nervous. He’s never felt nervous meeting girls before. Momoi is not just any girl though. She is smart and beautiful and Moriyama likes her. She’s isn’t another pretty face for him.

The train station is packed. He hopes she finds him.

He inspects himself again. Slacks, a crisp button up shirt, a vest and a tie. It’s fine. He looks fine. He should be fine.

He spots her. She runs towards him. She is wearing a nice sundress, a green that matches the sweater he’s always seen her wearing. She looks happy. Her smile as she bounds towards him makes his hear beat faster than before.

He hopes the heat is a good excuse for why his cheeks feel so warm.

“You look amazing, Momoi-chan.”

“You look pretty good yourself, Moriyama-san.”

He laughs, “There’s no need to be so formal. It feels strange when we’re on a date doesn’t it?”

“That’s true. Hm, then call me Satsuki-chan. And I’ll call Yoshitaka-kun.

He smiles and nods, “Satsuki-chan it is.”

Her cheeks turn a little pink, “Um, we should start out then,  _Yoshitaka-kun_.”

His cheeks feel warm again.

.

They are forced to be close together. The train is just as packed as the station. There’s is barely room to breathe. Moriyama keeps his hands to himself, even when he wants to hold her close to him because she’s already so tightly pressed against him. He spares a glance down at her. He looks away quickly with red cheeks. Her breasts are pressed against him and she had looked up at him with a shy face, red from embarrassment.

He doesn’t want to make her feel uncomfortable by staring.

When the doors for their stop opens they rush out. She stumbles and he catches her before she can fall.

“Are you alright, Satsuki-chan?”

She nods and holds onto his arm.

They begin walking to the aquarium. She is still holding on to his arm.

.

The aquarium is nice. Mostly, he just likes the expressions she makes. Like, when she waves him over to look at a glowing jellyfish with a beaming smile. He has to smile back.

He looks at her—with her wide eyes and lips open in amazement and tells her that she looks beautiful.

“I bet you say that to all the girls,” she laughs lightly.

“Maybe. But I’ve never believed it as much as now.”

She smiles up at him, “You’re charming, Yoshitaka-kun, but I’m not charmed so easily.”

He heaves a mock sigh of defeat before matching her smile, “I guess I’ll just have to try harder. Just know that I don’t give up easily, Satsuki-chan.”

Her laughter is music to his hears. He decides then and there that he’d like to hear more of it.

.

A month of dates and she becomes his girlfriend.

Hard work always pays off. He likes her. He really, really likes her. And she isn’t just another pretty face for him. She’s much more than that.

She is Satsuki. Who makes his heart beat loud and fast, like no other person has ever accomplished (and will never accomplish). Who smiles up at him and call his,  _Yoshi-kun_. Whose laughter makes his day. Who he is in love with.

She is the only girl that he needs to think of when playing basketball for his university. 

For her sake, he’ll play and win at everything.

Or, at least, he’ll try his very best because Moriyama Yoshitaka doesn’t give up easily.


	3. of first kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —they kiss for the first time after a few weeks of becoming a couple and a month of dates.

 

  
**title:**  of first kisses  
 **summary:**  —they kiss for the first time after a few weeks of becoming a couple and a month of dates.  
 **disclaimer:**  applied.  
 **note:**  last part and final installment of the moriyma/momoi fic(s) because i need to stop this. 

**(a/n):**  i like writing moriyama because i can use cheesy lines but i feel like i’m pushing it.

* * *

They kiss for the first time after a few weeks of becoming a couple and a month of dates.

It is not a kiss on the cheek, like he had given her once nor a kiss on the hand like he has given her many times.

It is a kiss on the lips.

He goes to visit her on one off his days off from class. It’s always nice to see her. She makes him forget about university and basketball and how this new team does not compare to Kaijou (he misses everyone).

She rushes to him and gives him a hug as soon as she sees him. It makes him unbelievably happy.

And then she kisses him on the lips.

A light press of her lips against his but it makes his heart go a mile a minute. Her cheeks are flushed a pretty pinks. He’s sure his cheeks are more flushed than hers.

The park they always meet at is empty.

He kisses her again, for a little longer, before pulling away and resting his forehead against hers.

“I missed you,” he says, “Even a day away is too long for me. I’d surely die if I went a week without seeing you.”

She laughs softly and he smiles. He likes making her laugh. Her laughter stops. He pulls away.

“What is it?”

She looks up at him, oh so shyly, biting her lip. Ah, he wants to kiss her again.

“Kiss me again?”

Oh. She wants a kiss from him too. He is all too happy to oblige.

He leans down to press his lips against hers. He cups her face, brushing the soft skin of her cheeks with his thumbs. She is so soft. Her skin, her lips, everywhere he is soft.

He is gentle with his kiss. He brushes his tongue against her bottom lip. He likes the soft gasp she makes. He gives her room to pull back if she is uncomfortable. She doesn’t pull back and he is happy. It makes his skin feel heated.

He pulls away, his tongue swiping against his lips. He can taste her lip gloss,  _cherry_.

“I think I can go a week without dying as long as I could kiss you like that again.”

She pinches his cheek, “Work hard and maybe you’ll get another soon.”

“My love is so very cruel. To give me a taste of heaven before viciously throwing me back to earth. I shall call it hell if I’m never gifted with another kiss.”

She laughs again and presses her lips against his chastely.

“Ah, much better. I feel like I can breathe again.”

She slaps his arm and takes his hand.

“You’re too dramatic. I’d never let you die. I like you too much.”

He smiles, squeezing her hand in his.

Moriyama knows this is more than like. Not yet love but definitely more than like. Momoi Satsuki definitely has a firm hold on his heart and a permanent place in it. 

* * *

 **endnote:** i am done.

 


End file.
